General Hux/Biography
The story of General Armitage Hux. Background Under his command, Finn and many other children were taken from their houses and conditioned into becoming Stormtroopers. At some point, he became the commander of the Starkiller Base, a weapon built inside a planet that draws its energy from its sun. Star Wars: The Force Awakens The Search for BB-8 At first, Hux tried to kill Finn and Poe who were escaping in a TIE Fighter. When finding out their ship has crash-landed in Jakku, he sent spies to follow them. Kylo Ren told him to show the locations of Luke on the map. However, Hux disagreed, reminding him of his own rank to Snoke. Kylo Ren and Hux were later called by Supreme Leader Snoke, to talk about his plans against the rise of The Resistance. Hux claimed full responsibility for the rise of the Jedi, just as an excuse to find a new plan. Informing Snoke about the weapon which is almost ready, able to allow him to finish his plans; to find R2 D2 and massacre The Republic. Snoke asked him to oversee preparations, and gave him a green light on his evil scheme. Hux stares at Kylo Ren who is in trouble, and leaves the hologram room, while Kylo Ren stays inside. The Rage of General Hux Hux then introduced his weapon to his Stormtroopers, while he had auditors who controlled his Stormtroopers and his mega-weapon. Hux stated it will be the end of a regime which acquiesces to disorder made by the "loathsome Resistance". After the speech, he ordered his auditors to fire the weapon on the Hosnian Prime star system. The weapon of Hux's has destroyed billions of people. Hux ordered Kylo Ren and some Stormtroopers to find the location of the Resistance Base. However, while Kylo Ren was trying to protect Rey infront of Snoke, the fearsome Hux interfered, stating that Kylo Ren had an excuse that all they needed, was the girl, and that as a result he may have lost the map already. He then suggested destroying their base before they reached Skywalker. Snoke agreed, but told Kylo Ren to bring Rey to him, so he could handle her. The Collapse of Starkiller Base After that, he prepared the machine on conditions of a 15 minute load and a supreme strike. However, using information from Finn, the Resistance planned to destroy Starkiller Base's thermal oscillator. In order to destroy it, they had to use their star-fighters. Hux tried to stop them, however, it was too late when the thermal oscillator blew up. As Starkiller Base collapsed, Hux prepared for retreat, and he had to inform Snoke about his failure. Snoke was fed up, ordering him to bring Kylo Ren back in order to complete his training. Star Wars: The Last Jedi Revenge on The Resistance As the new ruler of the galaxy, General Hux later commanded an attack on The Resistance Base. He ordered a massive fleet, including one of his dreadnoughts, to attack and destroy The Resistance Base. However, one bomber (which is piloted by Rose's sister) whom sacrifices herself and manages to dispatch all the bombs on the dreadnought. Hux gets frustrated about his own failure, and is called in by Snoke, who speaks to him on a hologram. Hux manipulates Snoke into agreeing to another scheme, in which Hux will surround The Resistance's starships and destroy them during their escape. Hux used a new tracking device to find them, and eventually, he managed to surround them. As Hux starts attacking The Resistance's militants, he sends Kylo Ren on a TIE fighter to kill Leia. Realizing that Ren won't kill her, Hux immediately fires his cannons at her instead, injuring General Leia. Later, DJ sneaks Finn, Rose and BB8 into Snoke's mothership, under General Hux's orders. DJ hands them over to Phasma who takes them to Hux, who strikes Finn hard on the cheek, and orders Finn and Rose to be executed. Hux then surrounds The Resistance's starships. Hux purposely leaves his enemy a way out to D'Qar, so he could wipe them out as they attempt to escape. Under Amilyn Holdo's commands, The Resistance fighters make their way to escape the First Order and fly to D'Qar. Hux however orders his men to fire on The Resistance's ships, and manages to get thousands of the Resistance militants killed. Rebuilding The First Order Kylo Ren later kills Snoke, and offers Rey to form an alliance with him and help to destroy the universe. Rey however resists Kylo Ren. Hux, who took over Snoke's leadership and used it to finnish The Resistance, enters Snoke's throne room as he is afraid of loosing influence on Ren. Hux tries to move his blaster from his pocket, as he is about to shoot Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren tells Hux that he is about to finish what Snoke has started, much to Hux's disagreement. However, Kylo Ren then force-chokes Hux. Kylo Ren could have killed Hux, but Hux cleverly offered Kylo Ren his position and agreed to rebuild The First Order, causing Ren to take Snoke's position from him. With DJ giving information about The Resistance, Hux gets ready and launches a massive attack on The Resistance, and alongside Kylo Ren, he gives the orders during the battle. Hux intends to use The Starkiller Base's cannon in order to break into a locked room where The Resistance's crew are hiding. Eventually, Hux and Ren manage to break in, but as Skywalker appears, Kylo Ren orders the troops to stop marching towards the cave. Under Ren's command, the troops start shooting at Luke Skywalker. General Hux orders the troops to stop wasting their munitions on Skywalker. However, Kylo Ren disagrees and force-chokes Hux again, leaving him unconscious. While Hux is unconcious, Kylo Ren intends to fight Luke Skywalker alone. Kylo Ren manages to kill Luke, but is told that The Jedi will defeat him. Luke Skywalker delayed both Hux and Kylo Ren in order for The Resistance to escape with Rey's help. Hux is forced to cooperate with Ren until the matters are solved. The Rise of Skywalker Hux returns as the secondary antagonist throughout the film's first half. Ren lies to him and to Allegiant General Pryde that he is going to kill Rey, while he actually uses everyone in order to secretly save her himself. Hux however plots to kill Kylo Ren in favor for Emperor Palpatine so he could finally reach his throne instead of the dark knight. Hux gives The Resistance a piece of information about Kylo Ren's whereabouts, and then he kindapps Chewbecca so they would come and rescue him, as he assumed. He lets The Resistance secretly invade Ren's mothership. He captures the heroes under Pryde's commands, but asks to shoot them himself, as he then turns around and shoots off the stormtroopers. He then reveals himself to be the spy who gave Leia information. He leads everyone to safety, and asks Finn to shoot him on the leg, and Finn asks why he is assisting them to escape. Hux then reveals that he is only letting them win so Kylo would loose before he saves Rey, and then The Emperor would let him conquer the world and take his throne. Hux's plans are succesful up until the moment in which he tries to encourage Pryde to sabotage The Resistance who "forced him to lead the way". Pryde however announces that Hux is the spy and shoots the "traitor" with a blaster.Category:Bio